A strange thing called love
by PoppycockandFairydust
Summary: Zelda is desired by many, and three compete to be with her. Link her true beloved is racing to save her, Gannondorf married her just so that he can rule the land. And Dark Link is finding feelings he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

description – Link has just come back from a war between the Zora's and the goblins. Something strange starts to happen and Link retreats back to the Hryle where he sneaks into his companion Zelda's chambers.

**ZELDA'S POV**

I woke up to the loud noise of thunder and heavy rain. I sat up sleepily and was startled by a shadow figure in the corner, as I squinted my eyes I gave a sigh of relief as I realized who it was. And climbed out of bed. As I approached him I could smell smoke on his freshly wet body.

'What are you doing here Link? I thought you were still fighting the war with the Zoras?

Link sighed 'I was…but all of a sudden darkness fell and then there was a wave of goblins…. there was something wrong about this troop, they didn't seem like any ordinary goblins..' he trailed off

'What do you mean..?' I touched his face and was shocked by how cold he was. 'You need to keep warm' I ran but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

'It's ok don't worry, what I meant was they didn't seem affected by any of the attacks, it's impossible I know but it was just weird. I'm sure if I'd….'

I put my finger to his mouth and said 'you need to get warm or your going to get a cold ok?'

He grabbed my hand away and pulled me into an embrace. We stood there for a moment, I could feel Link's shallow breathing, and I sank into his chest. _I'd always loved the way he breathed_, I thought to myself. I pulled away first and sat him on the bed, I lit a candle and closed my balcony door. When I turned I saw the confusion on his face.

'What are you doing..?' he asked

'I want to see your face' I replied, he smiled at the comment.

I walked and knelt between his thighs and stared into those piercing blue eyes, he broke the eye contact with a laugh.

'What's so funny?' I asked

'Just the way you look at me sometimes' I turned away shyly, but he stopped me by cupping the side of my face.

I couldn't move it was as if his touch had petrified me. He leaned down and kissed me. The weirdest part was I kissed him back, the kiss then grew more passionately. He suddenly pulled away.

**LINK'S POV**

I didn't know what it was about her but when I pulled away and looked into her eyes it hit me that I loved this girl.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked

I answered this with another kiss. I could feel a smile come across her lips. We pulled apart and looked at each other, her eyes questioning on what we were to do next. I suddenly stood up and she followed. We stood awkwardly for a minute, until I broke the silence.

I sighed and said 'If we keep going you know I'm not going to stop'

She nodded 'I want to' she whispered while holding the strap of my belt.

I cupped her cheek, bent down and kissed her softly, she responded. My head cried out her name 'Zelda, Zelda ZELDA!' it was like a broken record playing the same line over and over. My hands slowly came up and undid here silk nightgown, I felt her hands undo my belt and unbutton my shirt. I looked at her up and down then smiled. Zelda then placed a hand on my chest. Her hands were warm and soft as they made their way down to my pants. She blushed but I reassured her with lightly kissing her on her neck.

**ZELDA'S POV**

Oh how loved the way his lips trailed my neck, my body ached for him. Once his pants were off I pushed him onto the bed, I then climbed on to him and kissed him ferociously. He rolled me over and started taking my underwear off starting from my bra to my panties. The way the garments hit the floor sounded nearly as loud as the thunder outside.

**LINK'S POV**

Her body was as soft as I thought it was going to be, I slid our two bodies under the covers. I moved closer and rolled over so that I was directly on top of her. Things then started getting interesting as I went inside her. As I thrusted I felt her hands finding their way onto my back. I moaned her name as her fingers dug into my skin.

**Zelda's POV**

I moaned, 'Ohhh Link…link'. I never knew how good this would feel! For the next few hours we did things I didn't even imagine were even possible, once we were finished we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Description – It is the morning after Link and Zelda's night of passion and after link leaves Impa comes to Zelda with some important news.

**LINK'S POV**

I woke to the bright rays of the early morning sun. As I turned to my side I couldn't help but smile at the women whom I had shared a bed with. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps, _I thought to myself while I brushed a stray hair from her face. I lay there just admiring her beauty until it was time that I was to leave. I stood and gathered my clothes. Once I was dressed I went and leant over Zelda, kissed her lightly on her bare back and whispered 'Goodbye my sweet angel'. I walked towards the balcony door, opened it and left.

**ZELDA'S POV**

It was round about ten o'clock when I woke up to loud knocking at my chamber door. Noticing I was still naked I ran and gathered my silk nightgown as I walked to the door and was surprised to see Impa's happy face when I opened it.

'What's going on?' I asked nervously.

'Oh you will never believe what news I have to bring you…' She paused, and looked me up and down. 'Child you look…'

'Charming, cute?' I said sarcastically

'I was going to say tired, and sweaty' she turned me to my mirror and sat me down.

As she rummaged through my clothes I asked 'What news do you have to bring me?'

Impa popped her head up with a smile ' I should really leave that to your father to say.' She walked over and removed my nightgown turned me around and placed another tight fitting dress onto my body. She then started on my hair.

'Ow…ow…OW' I yelped. Impa gave light giggles at my small outbursts. An hour later and she was done with me, I turned and looked at myself and sighed. It was like always the same boring Zelda, with the same hair and make-up.

'Now come along your father has the best news' Impa pulled at my hand and lead me to the throne room.

As we entered the throne room, I gazed around nervously at the amount of people that were in here. Who was that strange old man next to my father?

'Your majesty,' Impa said with a curtsy 'your daughter is now here' She presented me to my father

'Ahhh Zelda, as Impa must have already said I have wonderful news to share' He spread his arms out at the word wonderful. _I don't like the look of this _I thought. He continued. ' As you might have known we have been fighting a war that seems to be never ending, but just today I have just had an offer of peace'

Everyone in the room gasped. My father smiled, gosh how I wanted to tell him to stop the act of being all kingly. Most people knew of the awful things he had done to the female servants, from torture to rape but yet, everyone turned a blind eye towards it.

'My dear Zelda,' I flinched as he offered his hand out to me, I of course took it 'the offer was for you to marry Ganondorf, and as king I agreed to this'

I froze. To marry Ganondorf would mean the end of me. He had kidnapped me in the past; he was the meaning of evil. I couldn't speak; all that ran through my mind was that _I'm getting married, to Ganondorf, not Link, Ganondorf_. The walls seemed to be closing around me, and then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE - This chapter is pretty short but i hope you still enjoy it!_**

Description - Link is heading home from the castle but the happiness is short lived because he finds out that his beloved my be wed to his worst enemy.

**LINK'S POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked through the Faron woods. I was near my home town of Ordon. As I came to the Ordon spring and sat by the bank thinking of Zelda, her body, her lips, the way her body and mine fitted like puzzle pieces. I sighed at the thought our bodies once again coming together, suddenly I heard laughter. I stood and drew my sword.

'Hello?' I waited. Nothing. 'Is anyone there?' still nothing. Must've been my imagination I thought to myself. I took this as a sign to leave.

As I came to my house I heard the laughter again, I spun around, but saw nothing. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I asked myself. Shaking it off with a laugh I started to climb the ladder to my house.

When I walked through the door I took my boots off, my hat, and belt. I was nearly completely naked except for my green pants. I stretched my arms and sat on the nearest chair. I sat there thinking of everything, from the weird goblin incident to the amazing night I had, just thinking of it made me warm inside.

I sat in the chair for a few minutes until I heard the sound of bells in the distance. I ran outside and looked in the direction of the sound, it seemed that the sound was coming in the direction of the castle.

All of a sudden Navi came flying from that very direction.

'Link! Listen something is going on at the castle' Navi sang

'I thought so. So tell me what's happened?' I asked

'Zelda… it's been decided that she is to wed the evil Ganondorf. Apparently this way peace will be restored to the land' Navi sang again

I looked in the direction of the bells and broke into a sprint.

It took me at least an hour to get to the clearing but the bells never stopped ringing. As I came to the open field I knew I wasn't that far from the castle, when all of a sudden I felt this pressure on my chest, I fell to my knees. Something was wrong something was really wrong, I lay down into a ball, I closed my eyes and wished the pain away. When I opened my eyes and there standing in front of me was…me! I blinked a few times but he wouldn't go away, the other me smiled.

'Don't worry link, I'll be sure to give the princess something she won't forget' he chuckled and broke into a run

'Don't you dare hurt her' I screamed, I was trying to keep my eyes open but then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

A night to forget

**Zelda's POV**

As father walked me down the isle, I looked around at everyone. Why were they smiling? Couldn't they all see that my father was leading me to their doom, for all I knew in a day all these people would be slaves for Gannondorf?

When my eyes met his I saw the cruelty that waited not only my people but also me. The priest began and I spaced out. In that space of time all I could think about was…. Link. But that thought was soon brushed aside when the priest's words interrupted my thought.

'…. Do you Zelda take Gannondorf to be your husband?' The priest raised his eyebrows at me.

A tear trickled down my face. 'I. Do' I looked up at Gannondorf and saw his cruel eyes light up.

By the end of the ceremony everyone cheered, there was no reception only the crowning of the new 'prince'. I stood the whole time praying for my people in my head. At the end of the ceremony Gannondorf forcefully took my hand and lead me to the bedchambers. Before we even got close to the door he pushed me against the wall and his hands started making their way down my thigh and lift my dress.

'Don't' I pleaded

'Why not?' he said smugly.

As he said that I could feel his hands go down my panties and starting to penetrate me. I couldn't help myself, I moaned at the sign of sexual contact.

'Stop, please' I moaned

'Why should I? When your voice says no but you body says yes' he then stopped and lifted me and went through the door, shut and locked it.

'Now princess,' he rubbed his hands together 'I think we should continue our little talk' he took off his clothing until he was down to his jocks. I stood there looking at him. He smiled and pounced on me.

'No, stop it, I don't want ...' He stopped my words by covering my mouth. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Gannondorf started taking my dress off, but before he could succeed I got out of his grip and ran for the door but was stopped as he pushed me against the door.

'My sweet, want to play a game of cat and mouse I see' he smiled

I tensed as he made his way down my thigh and started penetrating me with his finger again, but this time it was faster.

'Oohhhh…oohhhh' I moaned. It hurt, I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his spare hand.

He pulled his hand away and kissed me. This wasn't like Link's soft kisses this was a raw rough kiss. I tried to pull away, also tried to push him off me. But before I knew it he had thrown me on the bed. He then ripped my dress and threw it on the floor.

'Now princess, I like it rough so…' he ripped my panties off as well as his jocks 'let us get started shall we?'

We started normally, as he thrusted into me, my body started moving with the movement. He grunted as he did so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I screamed. How I wanted him to stop, tears poured down my cheeks.

'Let's try something different' He painted

I gave a sob as he kneelt and turned me around. 'What…. are you…doing?' I tried to scream for help but I couldn't.

He placed me kneeling and placed both hands under my stomach, I gave a yell of pain as he penetrated me from behind. His thrusts became harder and my moans also became loader. I I wished Link was here to help me. Gannondorf then started thrusting faster, as he did this I gave a yelp as his fingers dug into my skin.

'Let us stop for a minute I need some wine' he rolled of the bed and went to the table on the far side of the room.

'I'm going to the bathroom for a minute' I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and sighed. 'Why me?' I asked my reflection.

Knocking then started on the door. 'Come on dear we have plenty of more things to do' I could practically sense the humor in his voice.

'I'm just going to have…a shower' I said shakily. I quickly turned the shower on and stood under the water. A few minutes later I walked into the room and was greeted by loud snoring, thank god he was asleep.

As I climbed into bed I lay awake sobbing, wanting link to hold me. Soon I was asleep, dreaming of the one I loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Easy way in

**Dark link's POV**

It was dark when I walked through castle town; I stretched my arms and gave a sigh. I loved the night; it always made me feel calm. I came to a stop at the castle gates; there were at least 4 guards at the main door.

_They make this too easy _I thought to myself as I approached the four men.

'Halt,' the first guard said 'Villagers are unable to proceed through here turn back and go home'

I smiled and kept walking

'He said turn back' yelled the second guard, I could see him slowly drawing his sword.

I sighed and used my speed and grabbed his wrist 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' then I broke his wrist and knocked him out

This lead to the other three drawing their swords, it took me one brief moment until all but one was left. '

'Now you are going to let me in, or I'll finish you like the rest of your buddies'

The man swallowed hard and gave me a set of keys, I accepted them and punched him in the face.

The doors automatically opened when I twisted the keys, then I walked into the courtyard. I looked around looking for a clue on where I could find this princess link was talking about, as I got closer to the fountain I heard a faint scream. I spun around and listened, '_Stop' _there it was again, that's when I noticed a single light in the tower window.

_Finally found you princess _I thought before I started to run.


	6. Chapter 6

A New acquaintance

**Zelda's POV**

I woke to the sound of light tapping on the balcony doors; I slowly got up and approached carefully. As I got closer I could see the shadowy outline of the figure at the doors.

'Hey there princess' the figure said

I opened the door and there was link, though there was something that didn't feel right about you.

'Hey link, I missed you,' before I could embrace him I felt a hand connect with my chest, causing me to fall backwards. 'Ow link that…'

'Shut-up and listen, I'm not your precious link, you could say I'm his shadow' He knelt down and whispered ' I need something from you ok?'

I nodded

'I'm not going to explain why but I'm going to need you to come with me' He grabbed my wrist and lifted me up to my feet. 'Pack what you need but be quick dawn is near'

I ran around my room collecting everything I needed but being quite about it because of Gannondorf still sleeping in the bed. I ran into the bathroom and changed into my riding pants and I light weight white top, these were accompanied by my riding boots and my cloak.

When I was ready I walked to the window where shadow link was waiting 'I'm ready' I whispered.

'Ok now give me your hand and we shall leave' in that moment I gave him my hand I already had a bad feeling about this.

**Dark link's POV**

She led me to the stables and ran inside to get some horses. As I waited I thought of the mission I had been given, to take Zelda to Zora River and to dispose of her, that way Gannondorf may do whatever he wishes to this kingdom. My thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound, I looked up and saw Zelda with two horses one light as day and the other dark as a piece of coal. I smiled at the black one and patted it's back.

'We will have to ride out the back entrance of castle town,' She looked around 'Ok, we need to move quickly because the patrol would have started their rounds, and we need to move now to beat them to the back way ok?'

'Whatever lets just move it ' I climbed onto the black beauty and we set off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A rude awakening?

**Link's POV**

When I finally came to my senses I saw the smiling face of Llia staring down at me

'Hey sleepy head welcome back' she gave a light giggle and went to a table, which was covered in food.

I slowly stood up and went to the table and sat down, before I took a sip of the water it came to mind about something. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged at the thought and took a long sip of water.

'That was really good, I feel as if I haven't had water for ages' I sighed

'Wow that must be tough,' she leaned over the table and wiped the drip of water still running down the corner of my mouth. 'Watch how you drink we don't want all the water on your clothes'

'Ha you're probably right' I said. I could smell her from the distance she was and as I looked into her eyes, and stared at her lips I had the urge to just kiss her. But I didn't.

'Ok mister since you're up and walking I'll take you around the village like old times' she lifted her little finger and tapped me lightly on the nose.

Llia practically dragged me out the door into the small village; one thing that was strange was that there was no sign of anyone in the streets.

'Hey, where is everyone?' I asked nervously

'Oh they went to the castle to celebrate the marriage of Zelda and Gannondorf,' she gave a little skip as she kept walking

'Then how come you aren't there…?'

She slowed her pace 'Because I had to take care of you and I was hoping once you were up and ready we could have some alone time together' she traced her finger down my chest.

'Maybe we should go and..' she put her finger to my lips before I could finish my sentence.

'How about we go back to my house and talk' she lifted an eyebrow and started to walk back to her home, I followed.

Once we were inside she locked the door and pushed me against the wall.

'Now that we are secluded how about we get to know each other on a different level?' she slowly made her hand down to my pants.

'But…what if your father comes back and I need to get to Zelda..' I suddenly pushed her aside and was about to unlock the door when I felt a pair of hands around my stomach

'Link why would you go to her when she married Gannondorf? And my dad won't be back in three days' I could feel her head on my back.

I turned 'she wouldn't have just done it'

'You can't know that for sure, can you now?' she wiggled out of her dress and came towards me; I walked backwards until I was on the table.

Llia kept getting closer until she had pinned me on the table, once lying on my back she was on top and slowly made her way to my pants and undid them. Before she touched my length she looked at me and asked 'shall I go no further?'

I wanted to say to her 'stop' but replied 'no keep going'

She did and before I even knew it she was doing all sorts of things to my length, but after all the things she just kept rubbing it. I moaned with pleasure. Llia smiled and came back until her open thighs were above my length. She ripped her panties off and went down on me. We both climaxed as she slowly went up and down. All of a sudden the thought of Zelda went through my mind and I stopped.

Llia bent down and whispered in my ear 'You're still thinking about her aren't you?' she started kissing my neck 'maybe we can try and get rid of the thought' she sat back up and started going down on me but rougher this time. The thought of Zelda went away.

'Maybe…we should go to the bed?' I suggested,

'Ok, carry me though' she sighed

I carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed. Once she was there she rolled to her stomach and went onto her knees. 'Ok, link how about we try this position?'

I replied to this by climbing behind her and rapidly thrusting into her, I moaned and so did Llia.

'Don't stop!' she shrieked with pleasure

'You know I won't ' I said smugly and our bodies disappeared under the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

A weird gesture of kindness

**Dark Link's POV**

By the time dawn had arrived the princess and I were inside a small cave. I looked over to where she was sitting; she looked up and smiled at me. Why did she smile, wasn't she scared? Scared that I might want her for a sacrifice or something. I sighed and stared deeply into the fire.

**Zelda's POV **

I couldn't quite understand why we had gone into a cave but I didn't really mind that much. He had already fought a few monsters on the way, and started the fire. I was grateful but I still wanted to know why he had taken me.

'Uh..' what kind of a noise did I just make, but it seemed to get his attention.

'What?' he said sharply

'I was just wondering if I could come sit near you?' I lied

'Whatever' he moved over and made room for me.

When I sat down I noticed he was bleeding. 'Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!' I searched in my bag and pulled a dress out and ripped a strip off the bottom.

'It's nothing, don't worry' he said

'Don't worry? I will worry now give me your arm' I said while having my arm outstretched.

**Dark Link's POV**

Why was she showing such kindness to me? I allowed her to take my arm and as I did she began to bandage the wound. Her hands were really soft and warm; I've never felt anything like it. She put two of her fingers to her lips and placed them on the bandage.

'What was that for? No need to do that princess' I hissed

She stood and looked down at me 'for your information my name is Zelda! And if it weren't for me you might've lost a lot of blood from that cut!' she stormed off to one of the corners and sat there.

So the princess had a little bit of a feisty side, I liked it. A minute passed and I heard light sobs from her direction. _I hate it when people cry. _I though to myself, I got up and made my way to her and knelt just a bit away from her.

'Uh…' what do I say when someone cries? _Oh stop crying it can't be as bad as you think _that kind of a thing made my skin crawl but I had to do what I had to do. 'Are you ok?'

'Does it look like I am?' she turned so I could see her tear filled face.

'Uh, nope' I replied, she kept looking at me expecting more, I sighed and said 'what's the matter?'

'Maybe the fact that I'm married to a horrible man, I have no idea where the man I love is and I'm stuck in a cave with some sort of weirdo!' she sighed

'Hey I'm not a weirdo, I'm just….' How could I deny that, I had taken her from her home and brought her to this cave 'I don't know what I am anymore..' I whispered

'How can you not know?' she asked and turned around fully so she was facing me.

Why was I so captivated by those eyes of hers, she looked so different from the night I took her away. Then she looked almost like a little girl while now she looked almost like a warrior. I lifted my hand and wiped a small tear under her eye, this surprised her and it even surprised me. I looked away 'I don't know because to me I'm a monster' I replied to her question. 'Come on you need to rest we have a long ride ahead of us' and with that I lay on my back and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A strange team

Ganondorf POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this, freeing Demise must be the stupidest thing I have ever thought of doing. Sure I had released dark link from Link's soul, but I also knew I would have to have some extra help. Ever since I woke up and found Zelda gone from my side, I knew Dark Link was doing his job. I had made direct orders to dark link to dispose of Zelda, but I didn't tell him that I would meet him there so that I could sacrifice her to the goddess. By doing this I would get the ultimate power. But once Link woke up I knew he would set off to go find her and I couldn't have that. Oh god I hated that boy more than I the guy I was about to awake. I rubbed my temples at the thought.

About ten minutes later I came to the temple where Demise was imprisoned, I walked through the door and down all ten flights of stairs. By the time I was at the tomb entrance I was sweating like a pig, but I pulled it together and lifted my hand.

I then chanted 'Oh goddess's of this land hear me now, I will you to unbind the curse that has been placed on this tomb. Awaken demon lord Demise and allow him to walk among the living and breathing' once I was done the door lite up and opened, and there walking out was my new partner, Lord Demise.

Demise's POV

I stretched my arms and walked out of my tomb, when I stepped out into the hallway and there I saw someone I thought I would never see. I smiled 'well, well I never thought I would have to see you'

He sighed 'well, I need your help'

'What kind of help Ganondorf' I asked sternly

'To find princess Zelda' He replied with a smug smile

I stopped, Zelda, gosh I haven't seen her in years. 'Well then Ganondorf I'm in' I held my hand out and we shook strongly.


	10. Chapter 10

An ugly truth

**Link's POV**

It was nighttime when Llia and I started cooking dinner; it was relaxing to just cook a meal with someone I cared about. I sighed at the thought and continued chopping the last of the vegetables. As I finished the last cut I noticed that we needed more water, I walked over and picked the bucket up and went outside. It was so silent and cold, I reached the lake and was about to scoop some water up when I noticed my reflection. The weird thing was that it wasn't in the water it was in the distance.

'What the hell?' I whispered to myself. I got up and took a step in the water and instead of falling in I was standing on water.

I laughed nervously as I walked towards my reflection. When I was standing in front of the mirrored image I reached out to touch it, as my hand made contact it went strait through. When I brought my hand back it felt warm, I walked through the mirrored background and found myself in pure daylight. Not only that I was at the Eldin bridge. As I looked around my head started to hurt, I fell to my knees in agony as thoughts hit me like a boulder.

The first thing I thought was that Llia had died a year ago, I remember because Navi had came to me while I was at the castle with Zelda. I slowly stood up and looked back in the direction of the mirrored background, but no matter how hard he looked there was no sign of a mirrored image of the field.

'Well, at least I still have my…' I felt for my sword but it wasn't there. 'Oh great! No way to defend myself' I sighed and started to walk towards path that seem to lead to a village, not knowing what I was going to face but all I knew was that I had to find Zelda.


	11. Chapter 11

A change of feelings

**Dark link's POV**

Nightfall had finally fallen, once we had packed up our things and started to ride towards Zora River.

'Where are we going anyway?' Zelda asked curiously

'We are heading towards Zora River' I replied boredly

An hour passed and we were coming to Kakariko Village when I noticed a dim light coming from the entrance, but the more I looked at it the more I noticed that the light was coming towards our direction.

'Zelda, stop' I hissed

'Why?' she asked nervously

Before I could answer I was off my horse, and putting my pack on my shoulder.

'Link…. What are you..' before she could finish I had her cradled in my arms with her pack tightly tucked under my arm and ran for the big boulder that was near the exit. Once we reached there I slowly put Zelda down and drew my sword.

**Zelda's POV**

I had no idea what was going on but I could tell by the way he had reacted it meant something wasn't right.

'Where do you think she's gone?' the mysterious voice said

'I don't know but obviously not in there, man Gannondorf isn't going to give up finding her' another voice said

'Yeah I know, uh one thing I know is I really need some stress relief, if you know what I mean' chuckled the man

As they both laughed I silently to move to a comfier position, but my foot slipped. I looked around and found that Dark Link was nowhere to be seen.

'Did you hear that?' yelled the voice

'It came from over here!' the other replied

I could hear their feet getting closer and closer. They came to a stop, I gave out a breath of relief that I wasn't found. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me up into a strong hold.

'Ow, let go of me!' I screamed

'Oh look at this Roger; we got ourselves a feisty one! I think your relief will come earlier than you think' said the man

'You're right Henry' the other man came up to me and took me from the other man. Before I could blink he had pinned me against the rock wall, I then could feel him rubbing his lower half onto mine. He gave a moan of pleasure and his hands made their way down to my pants.

Where was dark link? My eyes searched for him but there was no sign of him. I suddenly felt the man pulling my clothes off.

'DARK LINK…' before I could finish a hand covered my mouth.

**Dark Link's POV **

Where was she? I thought she saw me run back into a small cave. That's when I heard her scream.

'STOP, LET ME GO, P…PLEEAASE STOP'

They had gotten her, and who knows what they were trying to do to her. She would be fine, I thought to myself and continued setting up a fire.

'DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE DON'T! DARK LINK WHERE ARE YOU?' her screams echoed

I could feel my anger suddenly rising, _how dare they touch her, how dare they_ _….. HOW DARE THEY!_ My head yelled. Before I knew it I had sword in hand and was running towards the defenseless princess.

**Zelda's POV**

Tears were running down my cheeks. I was scared, where was he, I thought to myself.

'Dark….Link' I whispered.

I was practically down to my underwear when the man on top of me suddenly fell still. His body was then pushed off me. I couldn't move my weak body to look around but I could hear someone yelling.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!' then the sound of swords and abuse filled the night.

After a few minutes I felt myself being picked up and cradled into someone's solid chest. Then being carried towards an unknown destination.

**Dark Link's POV**

What had they done to her, I thought as I lay Zelda's weak body beside my already made fire. I examined her injuries. They weren't to bad, as I started to wash the blood of her already half naked body she started to stir.

'mmm….' Her eyes snapped open and she sat up and started to punch my chest 'LET ME GO, HELP SOMEONE' she yelled

I grabbed her arms and pulled her into my embrace.

'It's ok Zelda. It's me, Dark Link. Don't worry you're safe' I pulled her away from me and looked at her face. 'See just me' I gave a small smile and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

'I thought they were going to…and I thought you had left…and….' She burst into tears and embraced me tightly.

'Zelda calm down, I would never leave you or let anyone hurt you..' I kissed the top of her head, this then caused her to pull away and look at me.

**Zelda's POV**

Why was he being so nice to me? I asked myself. I looked at him and noticed that his hair had changed from black to white; it was nearly the color of snow. As I scanned his face I saw a bruise and extended my hand and touched his cheek. He winced and looked into my eyes.

'What are you doing?' he asked

'Touching you, isn't that obvious?' I replied as I let my hand fall from his cheek.

He leaned forward so that he was only inches from my face. I could feel his hands cupping both sides of my face. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, soft and gentle at first but then I felt his tongue make its way into my mouth. My body responded and I wrapped my arms around him and returned his kiss.

That's when things started to get heated, his wandering hands traced all over my body. I moaned with pleasure as he started to kiss my neck, suddenly the thought of my beloved Link ran across my mind. And that's when I pushed Dark link off me.

'What's the matter?' he asked

'I….I can't do this' I stuttered

He gave a sigh of frustration 'its because of him isn't it?'

'I'm really sorry…but' He held a hand up before I could say anymore.

'Stop' he looked at me, there was something sad about his eyes '…I'm going to go check if we're clear to leave' he stood and stormed out of the cave.

A tear streaked down my face, _what the hell was I thinking, _was the only thought that went through my mind.

**Dark Link's POV**

As soon as I was outside the cave I ran towards the village. Why was I feeling like this? There was no time for feelings like this I had a job to do, all I had to do was bring Zelda to the Zora River and he would reward me in return. But now my thoughts were overrun with the thought of taking Zelda away from all this madness. I shook my head. 'I need a drink' I sighed.

As I entered the village I headed straight for the hotel. But one thing I knew was that I had fallen desperately in love with Zelda and that this wasn't something I shouldn't be happy about.


	12. Chapter 12

Unwanted company 

**Link's POV**

As I finished my fifth drink I heard gasps from everyone in the room, I tapped my hand on the bar. 'One more' I announced

'Who is that guy?' whispered a women

'I don't know but did you just see his hair turn white to black?' A man replied

a man with hair that changes…. I slammed my glass down and turned around. There he was, my other self. I stood up and walked up to him lifted my fist and punched him square in the face.

'WHAT THE HELL…' his sentence fell short as he saw my face 'you..' he stuttered

'Yeah me,' I punched him again 'Where is she? Where is Zelda?' I slammed him into the wall and drew my dagger.

**Dark Link's POV**

I could feel his dagger dig into my neck. I looked around franticly for something to defend myself with, I was an idiot to forget my sword and he wanted answers but I couldn't tell him that Zelda was in the field. If I did he would run to her and then take her away. Maybe that would be best, NO. I will not allow him to take her away from me.

I kicked Link in the stomach and bolted for a metal pipe, when I turned around he was already make a swing with his sword at me. As his sword was about to hit my arm I wacked it away with the metal pipe.

'Seriously? You really think I would ever tell you where she is?' I yelled

'If your not going to tell me then I'm going to have to make you tell me' he replied sharply

He came at me and swung but missed, I tripped him over and watched as his sword slid along the hard ground and landed at my feet.

'You are going to have to do better than that to get me to talk' I kicked the sword to the side. I walked back to the hotel but was hit in the back by something hard. 

I collapsed to my knees and let out a cry with pain as I was kicked to my side. My head was then pulled up by my hair and Link whispered into my ear;

'I guess I'm going to have to make you tell me' he snickered.

That's when the pain started, blow after blow I could feel two of my ribs break. Then all of a sudden a very sharp pain started in my side, I looked down and saw a dagger sticking out. When I looked up I saw Link had his sword raised above me, I closed my eyes and readied myself for death.

**ZELDA'S POV**

I ran as fast as I could, I could hear the yell of men and the clash of metal from the field. _What have you gotten yourself into now dark link? _I thoughtas I came into the open area of the village. As I looked around I spotted a group of people circling around two men fighting. That was when I saw a green hat, my heart jumped at the thought of Link. I pushed and shoved through the crowd and froze in horror as I saw Link readying himself to kill Dark Link, before I knew it I was running towards the ones I loved.

**Link's POV**

Before I could bring my sword down onto Dark Link, a shadow suddenly flew over his body.

'What the? How dare you!' I grabbed the person's shoulders and picked them up but soon let go as I saw their face. 'Z…. Zelda' I whimpered

I knelt down beside her and caressed her cheek but she pulled away, my hand stayed in place as I stared blankly as the empty space. I shook my head and saw her holding my enemy in her arms, I got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into my embrace.

'Let me go' she said sternly

'where did you go? I missed you…' I lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, but she did not return the kiss. I froze in my place.

She stepped away and looked into my eyes, there was something sad in her eyes. I reached out to her but she slapped my hand away.

'I…I can't' was all she said before she ran to Dark Link's weak body. She knelt down and touched the dagger in his side and pulled it out. She tied a cloth around the wound and looked at me. She stood up and threw the dagger in my direction. 'This is yours no doubt, I remember the carvings'

'I see what's going on here,' I said sharply 'you little slut slept with him didn't you?'

'No.. I' before she could finish I interrupted her

'What kind of things did you do? Did you let him touch you? Or did you touch' she interrupted me.

'Stop, just stop.' She yelled and before I new it Zelda had knelt down beside Dark Link again. She lifted her head and looked at me as a tear ran down her face 'I'm sorry my love' and then she was gone.

'Zelda,' I whispered 'ZELDA…ZELDA…. ZELDA' I cried as I ran to where she was kneeling. I tripped over and fell flat on my face I didn't bother to get up so I just let the tears fall. She's gone, I can't believe…. she's gone…. And then I blanked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Confession

**Zelda's POV**

I teleported Dark Link and myself deep within the faron woods, as we got to a certain part I broke down. I lifted Dark Links head and slid it onto a small log, as I examined the damage I found the place where link's dagger was embedded. _He's losing a lot of blood _I quickly tore some of my dress off and applied pressure to the wound. I left one hand applying pressure as I ripped a longer piece of fabric and started to tie it around his body. As I tightened it I noticed he wasn't breathing.

'Dark Link, oh god, no, please no' I tried to shake him awake as I did tears began to fall down my cheeks 'Please…please don't die. I need you, Dark Link if you die…I don't know what I would do' I stopped shaking him and stroked his face 'I love you' I whispered. I suddenly stood up and yelled 'did you hear that goddess I LOVE THIS MAN!'

**Dark Link's POV**

It was dark, and silent. For once in my life I was scared, what would have happened to Zelda I wonder. Probably got taken away with Link, but I guess it's for the better. I suddenly could hear a voice. It was soft at first but then it got louder and louder.

'Wake-up don't die, please'

'Zelda?' I thought

before I knew it I opened my eyes to her beautiful face.

'I LOVE THIS MAN!' she yelled at the sky

I lifted a hand and grabbed hold of her hand, she snapped her head down and practically jumped on me.

I winced in pain 'ow'

'Oh gosh I'm sorry,' she quickly looked around and picked some sort of flower 'now, your going to need to relax'

'uh ok' I replied hesitantly

Zelda placed the flower in her hands and on top of the dagger wound, she then started singing.

_'Great goddess hear these words, please listen intently, take the pain away, heal what has been broken, fix the heart that beats strongly inside. Save the one I love,' _she pauses and speaks the next few words 'please, I beg of you' and then like that a massive glow filled the forest, as it dimed I saw tears pouring from her face.

I felt like brand new I took this chance to stand up beside her. Before I knew it I was kissing Zelda, and for once something felt right with my life._  
><em>

**ZELDA'S POV**

I couldn't believe he kissed me, and this time I didn't feel disgusted or guilty. This kiss felt right somehow. After a while we stopped and looked at each other, when I looked at his eyes they were the color of rubies.

'Your so…. perfect' I said as I brushed the side of his face

'I'm far from it…you of all people should know that' he walked off into the bushes, I let him go until I heard light sobs coming from his direction.

I slowly walked towards him and peered around a tree trunk and there he was crying. No words were said as I walked to him and sat next to his weeping body.

'What's the matter?' I asked gently

'I don't know suddenly I started to cry, of sadness maybe' he hid his face in his hands

'or,' I took his right hand and placed it on my heart 'happiness'

As if he had been shocked he looked at me with teary eyes. 'Hold me' he fell into my embrace and sobbed.

A few hours later it started to rain, Dark Link quickly stood up and grabbed my hand. We ran through the forest for at least 20 minutes until we came to an abandoned cottage.

'We can stay here until the rain subsides ok?' He yelled over the thunder.

Once inside he started to make a fire, we sat in silence until I started shivering.

**DARK LINK'S POV**

'You need to take your clothes off and dry them or you're going to get a cold' I said bluntly

'uh…..' I watched as she looked down shyly.

I stood up and walked towards her, I turned her around and started to undo her dress. Zelda was down to her underwear, before I stopped and took my own clothes off. She grabbed the clothes and laid them neatly in front of the fire.

'Uh...t.t.h…they…should be…. d.d.d.d…ry soon' she said shakily

'Your freezing aren't you?' I asked and walked to her side and hugged her.

'Your incredibly warm' she said as her head lay on my chest

my hands traced her back, and worked their way to her face. I held her face up and stared into her crystal blue eyes, gosh I loved the color. I slowly leaned down and gave her a soft peck, She responded by kissing me back more intensely. As we kissed our tongues entwined and it wasn't like a washing machine. Suddenly I felt a hand on my crotch, her kisses became rough. I pushed her back and held her shoulders.

'You do know, if we keep this going I won't stop' but my sentence was interrupted by her kissing my neck

'I want you, and you want me,' she kissed my cheek 'and I think I'm in love with you'

those words set my whole body on fire, I grabbed her and kissed her rough but not too rough. Before I knew it I had her pinned to the wall.

**ZELDA'S POV**

Dark Link had me against the wall, and was kissing my neck. I wrapped my legs around his torso and dry thrusted to where his length was. He growled and whispered 'mmm want to get straight into it I see'

I giggled as he lifted me up and lay me on the bed, it took only a second for him to remove my underwear. His jocks were off in seconds and before I could even think he was already thrusting into me. I grabbed the bedpost and listened to the thump the bed made as it hit the wall.

'Oohhhh' I moaned, he as kissing my stomach and worked his way to my mouth. His lips tasted so sweet, something was different when I made love to Dark link. Link was rough but slow, Ganondorf…I didn't want to think about, even thinking about the incident made me want to cry. But dark link was gentle and his touch seemed caring and loving. I knew for sure this was different.

**DARK LINK'S POV**

Wow. Was all that went through my mind, her hands her body, all were perfect and I got to touch her in ways men would only dream.

An hour past until we collapsed next to each other. I snuggled up behind her and hugged her, the smell of her hair was soothing.

'Dark Link, can I ask you something?' she asked

'Sure, what do you want to know?' I replied

'Can I call you something else than 'dark Link'?' She said

I froze, no one had ever asked me that, even though I was trapped inside Link whenever I was out no one really asked about calling me something other than 'Dark Link'.  
>'Uh, that would be good, you choose'<p>

'Ok how about we call you, kin?'

A tear ran down my face 'that sounds amazing' after saying that Zelda turned around and cuddled into my chest.

'I love you Kin'

' I love you too Zelda'

with that I fell into a sleep of dreams instead of darkness. 


	14. Chapter 14

A new plan  
><strong><br>**

**LINK'S POV**

I woke to the sound of glasses clashing, I sat up and my head was aching. It felt as if a goblin had hit me on the head with a bat. Tears started to fall down my cheeks when I thought to what had occurred a few hours ago. Zelda was gone, with Dark Link, she chose him over me. One thing I knew was that I wasn't going to give up. I stood up and walk towards a path, which would lead me to the land of the gorons.

As I got to the mountain I found the Goron chief.

"Why hello there brother, haven't seen you around here for sometime. How may I help you?" asked the Goron chief

"I need you help finding my dear princess Zelda, will you please help me?' I replied,

"Dear brother of course we will, but I will only be able to lend you only a few of my good gorons…"

I interrupted him before he could speak another word.

"I will recruit men from my home, they will help. Meet me in the faron woods, this is where I believe Zelda might be.."

"Why would you think that?' asked the confused Goron

"Because that is where she usually felt safe when she lived in Oran"

We said quick goodbyes as I ran towards my home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_hey again guys! Well I noticed there hadn't been much more on how Demise and Gannondorf were going on with their search for Zelda….welll here it is! I hope it's ok!

**Found you**

**Gannondorf's POV**

I hated the forest, the trees, the animals I hated it all, if only I could burn it all I smiled at the though of watching this whole place burn.

"Found anything yet?" Demise yelled

that was another thing I hated, Demise. I cringed at his name, as much as I hated him I needed him to help me find Zelda.

"No, there seems to be no sign of." I trailed off when I noticed movement in the distance "Get down" I hissed to Demise

I looked back and saw him kneel to the ground as if ready to pounce on the nearest living creature.

"I'm going to get a closer look," I whispered to him

before I could hear his reply I was already making my way to where I saw the movement. When I got to a point where I could see but still be hidden, there she was! That skin and body that I remember so well, I licked my lips at the thought of tasting her again.

**Demise's POV**

what was taken the guy so long! I couldn't take it any longer! I had been waiting here for nearly 10 minutes; I wonder what has caught his interest.

I climbed the nearest tree and made my way towards where Gannondorf was kneeling. I did this by jumping from tree to tree towards where Gannondorf was looking. As I got to a good look out point I saw a girl floating in the water but not just any girl…it was the one Gannondorf had been looking for. I chuckled in delight at the discovery.

**Gannondorf's POV**

"Demise, get down from there" I whispered as I pulled him down from the tree by his leg. I dropped him on the ground.

"Ouch" he said

I grabbed him by his cloak and looked into his eyes "Now listen, I need you to try and get her attention. Meaning making her get out of the water so she is easier to capture, got it"

"Understood…. see you in a flash" he winked and in a flash he was gone.

I observed from the same spot and saw her look around in confusion as demise kept running around. It wasn't until she was out of the water that Demise knocked her to the ground and then ran to me and whispered in my ear "Go get her tiger"

I laughed at the comment and made my way to her and stood over that fragile body.

"Well hello there…. Zelda. I finally found you"


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__OK, to all my readers in this chapter you would notice that I have now changed Dark Link's name to Kin, due to in the previous chapter Zelda coming up with a name for him! YAY!  
>So I hope it won't be too confusing. I know this is a short chapter but I hope to write a long one for the next one!<em>

**Discovered**

**Kin's POV**

I woke to the early bright sun shining through the tree's.

"Well, good morning…"  
>I reached for Zelda but as I did my arm fell to the ground. I shot up and looked around wildly. My eyes searching for any sign of her.<br>"ZELDA, ZELDA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled

_Oh goddess, oh no, he's taken her, that bastard has taken her!_

__I looked around the cabin for something anything that I could fight with. As I searched all the cupboards I couldn't find anything.

"Shit…"I breathed but I didn't care, I needed to find her. I grabbed my shirt from the ground and ran out the door into the woods.

**Zelda's POV**

the water felt so nice one my skin; it was so nice to just float in the water and reflect on the past nights events.

Nearly loosing Kin nearly killed me, I never want to experience the kind of pain I felt when I saw him laying there on the ground ever again. But the events that followed…. I giggled at the thought of Kin's body on mine as I went under the water.

When I came up for air I saw something move at the corner of my eye.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" I yelled "Kin?"

Suddenly I saw a shadow run behind a tree, cautiously I got out of the water and but on the dress that still had Kin's blood on it.

As I made my way to the tree I was suddenly knocked to the ground, I shook my head and when I opened my eyes there standing in front of me was Gannondorf. 


	17. Chapter 17

The search begins

**Link's POV**

"Ok men, listen up!" I yelled over the banter that was going on between the Gorons and the villagers "we need to split up in four groups, this way we can search each opening into the woods. I want two Gorons with each group!" I said while pointing to the different openings into the Faron Woods.

As soon as I finished talking everyone started fighting again, this was driving me crazy! I knew that the villager's and the Gorons wouldn't get along, but they would just have to deal with it for the next couple of days.

I slammed my fists onto the table "For the sake of the goddesses! Stop this fighting! We need to find Zelda before anything bad happens to her!" it was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop. "Now that you have finally stopped fighting we can get back to planning how we are going to get her back, now as we know she has been taken captive by the bastard I call Dark Link."

the back of my mind was screaming at me about how Zelda had chosen him over me but, I have a feeling I might be able to win her back. Jeez I missed her smile, laugh and just everything.

I dismissed the troops and walked to my chambers, as I shut the door I fell to the ground and let the tears that i had been holding in fall onto the cold pavement.

"What am I to do?" I whispered to myself, I looked up at the sky and sighed "Zelda, where are you?" 


	18. Chapter 18

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Well here it is guys!  
>Will Kin be able to save Zelda in time or will Gannondorf have his way! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!<p>

Saving Zelda  
><strong><br>Zelda's POV**

"What the hell…. How did you find me?" I asked the man whom I fear the most

Gannondorf crouched so that he had pinned my legs to the ground.

"Why I came to get what was mine" He smiled and I felt his hand slowly start to trail up my torso "How I have missed your body, shame it's covered up"

He then started to rip my dress off. "NO! STOP IT!" I screamed

but that wouldn't stop him "PLEASE STOP… PLEASE" suddenly something was tied around my mouth. _Dammit he gaged me _I shrieked in my mind _please Kin…. help_ but my cries couldn't be heard and all hat was left to do was wait for the pain that was to come.

**Kin's POV**

Where was she? I had been running for about half an hour now and yet there was still no sign of her.

"PLEASE STOP…PLEASE" My head snapped in the direction of the cries. I knew that voice and I was not going to let whatever it was hurt her!

As I ran I came to the lake and where I saw something I wish I didn't, suddenly I could feel my skin go cold, I looked down at my hands and saw that they were turning as black as night and this was when I realized that it was time to fight.

**Zelda's POV**

"LET HER GO!" someone in the distance yelled I turned my head and saw Kin!

My heart was screaming his name, but when I surveyed his body there was no sign of a weapon for him to fight with! _Oh goddesses please, please help my beloved. _I prayed and repeated this so many times that I couldn't be bothered counting.

I looked up and saw Gannondorf looking at Kin.

"Well if it isn't, Dark Link" Gannondorf chuckled

"It's Kin now" Kin spat;

I looked into his gloriously blood red eyes and willed him to just run and leave me. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt or die.

Gannondorf suddenly tensed up and looked from me to Kin. "Oh, I see. You two have formed a bond and the girl has given you a name…" he laughed "just like the dog scum that you are!" 

Kin's skin was so black I knew things were about to get messy. I was suddenly lifted and thrown into the arms of some guy who I suspect was a partner of Gannondorf's. We ran for a good 5 minutes until my gag loosened and this allowed me to rip it off and scream "LET ME GO CREEP!"

"not in your dreams petal" said the stranger,

I looked at him and punched him square in the face. He immediately dropped me and I crawled to a safer point and then I stood up and ran for the man I loved.  
><strong><br>Kin's POV**

Goddesses help me! I yelled in my mind as Gannondorf threw the first punch, I dodged his first punch and threw a punch of my own which connected with his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" He grunted

I looked around for Zelda but some random guy took her somewhere in the tree's, I heard her scream and before I could react I was punched in the gut by Gannondorf's fist. I fell to the ground and as I looked up I saw Zelda running from the tree line towards where I was.

I shook my head and she stopped and looked around. Before I could see where she was going Gannondorf kicked me in the same place to where he had punched me. I yelped and curled into a ball to try and cease the pain.

"Now that you can barely move I'm going to make you watch me do things to your precious princess,"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER" I yelled through clenched teeth

"Your threats are as empty as your heart! Remember you are just a copy of Link" he snickered

"I…" what could I say? I'm not a copy? but in fact I am…just the shadow of the all mighty hero.

"Now that you are thinking about that I'll start doing some things with her! But don't worry ill make sure she screams my name extra loud," he whispered "NOW! DEMISE BRING THE GIRL OUT" He yelled, but there was no answer. "I SAID BRING THE GIRL" he turned around and stormed towards where the guy he calls Demise took Zelda.

I sat up and looked around for Zelda who must've hid behind a bush or something. All of sudden I felt a pair of arms around me. I started to try and wiggle our of their hold until they whispered in my ear  
>"shhhh Kin it's ok, its just me Zelda, now please we need to run"<br>As I stood up I noticed I was already running beside Zelda.  
><strong><br>**

**Zelda's POV**

we needed to be quick if we were to get away from Gannondorf, I reached my hand out searching for Kin's. As soon as our hands were connected we ran as fast as we could.

I stopped and looked around trying to see where we were. "ummmm…oh no….we should….no….maybe…no…."

"Zelda why have we stopped, we need to go" Kin said

Suddenly I knew where we needed to go, I looked at Kin and whispered. "I know where to go. Hold on to me!" I grabbed his hands and put them around me.

I looked into Kin's eyes and recited, _"great goddesses of the wood help me, help me get to the sacred place where it all started. Take us to the place where no evil can stand on…" _before I could finish we were whisked off the ground and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Finding safety at the sacred grounds

**Kin's POV**

I woke to the sound of birds singing, I've never really liked the sound. Everything hurt, my ribs, legs, arms and my head I had never felt this much pain before.

"Kin…?" a faint voice whispered

I turned my head and as I did I came face to face with those blue eyes that I loved so much.

"Hey….," I flinched as I sat up "where are we?"

Zelda slowly got up and started to walk towards an opening into another area.

"I can't believe it worked…it actually worked" She giggled in delight and spun in a circle. Our eyes met and she ran over and grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

For some reason I couldn't mirror her excitement, because I could still hear Gannondorf's words in my head… _"Remember you are just a copy of Link" _I buried my face in my hands as the thought kept circling my mind.

**Zelda's POV**

I still couldn't believe that the goddesses listened to me, and that we actually were taken to the sacred grounds. I turned around to face Kin and saw him burying his face in his hands.

Something was wrong, I cautiously walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Kin…. what's the matter?" I asked him, and then with shaky hands I lifted his head so I could look at him and as I looked into his eyes I saw that there was no emotion in them. "What's the matter?" I whispered but he didn't answer.

Tears started to fall down my cheek as I watched the man I loved stare at nothing.

"For the sake of the goddess talk to me," I shook him but he didn't respond "Please look at me" I sobbed into my hands.

"What am I Zelda?"

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously

"Exactly what I said, WHAT AM I?" he yelled, I noticed fresh tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Well you're, you, your Kin" I replied

"NO! That's not what I meant," he groaned in frustration "I'm no human, no elf, no animal!" he stood up and started to pace.

"You're scaring me…. What are you trying to say?" I placed a hand on his shoulder but he hit it away.

"I'M JUST EMPTY SPACE! THAT'S WHAT I AM EMPTY SPACE!" he screamed "NOTHING BUT A SHADOW OF THE MIGHTY HERO, JUST A PIECE OF HIM…I'm nothing…" he cried out

I ran to him and embraced him "You are not nothing, you are not a shadow to Link anymore you're you. You might've been apart of Link but you aren't now," I placed one of his hands on his chest, the side where his heart was. "See?"

He looked around wildly "what am I seeing?"

"You have a beating heart, can't you feel it?" I then placed his hand on my heart "just like me, see you aren't empty space because you have a beating heart"  
>I stood on my tiptoes and kissed away his tears.<p>

**Kin POV**

I felt my body relax as she kissed each of my cheeks, how could such an amazing creature calm me down so much? I grabbed both her arms and looked down at her, she was so beautiful. It still baffled me that she chose me.

A smiled came across her lips and I suddenly realized her intentions. I leaned down and kissed her, we stayed like this for 5 minutes just allowing our mouths mold together it was as if our tongues were dancing.

Suddenly I felt my body being pulled against hers on a tree. My breathing started to become a pant, I wanted her and she seemed to want me.

"Do you really think we should be doing this, in a place this sacred?" I asked with a side smile

Zelda giggled and replied "I think the goddess will forgive us, most of all I don't think they mind" she kissed me again god she tasted so sweet.

I slowly trailed my hands down her body and lifted her dress up over her head and dropped it to the ground. As I did this I could feel her slowly taking my top off, she kept struggling to get it over my head so of course I had to do it myself.

Before we continued I took a step back and looked at her body, so fresh, so beautiful and it was all mine to indulge. I gave a chuckle at the thought that I would be committing such an act in such a sacred place. But to be honest I didn't care, I was with the girl I loved, and nothing could beat this.


	20. Chapter 20

On my way

**Link's POV**

I had never seen the woods so silent, it was as if time had stopped. There would usually be a breeze or something, I took this as a sign that something bad had happened here.

"BROTHER? OVER HERE" yelled one of the two Goron in my group

I ran towards his voice and as I found him I saw that he was standing next to an abandoned cottage.

"Was there anyone in there?" I asked hopeful that there was a trace of my love Zelda

"Sorry brother, but the only things we found were these rags" he replied while holding out the bloodstained rags.

My eyes grew wide as I noticed the pattern on the rag, this was no rag this was a piece of Zelda's dress. But the blood belonged to Dark Link; I clenched the material in my hand. _I'm going to kill him _I yelled in my head.

"My men," I said while a stood up "As you can see, Zelda has been hurt. Judging by the blood it seems they were only just here" I didn't want to lie but if I wanted Dark Link dead I would need all the swords and fists I could get.

I looked at the piece of Zelda's dress and suddenly everything became blurry.

I felt my body slam into the ground as images ran through my mind. I saw Zelda and Dark Link in a cave, then suddenly I was zoomed to a lake where Gannondorf and Dark Link were fighting and finally there they were, deep within the sacred grounds and they were kissing. _Found you guys _I thought.

As I came back to reality, I couldn't believe that I could have visions. Maybe it was because Dark Link used to be apart of me, I chuckled whatever it was I liked it.

"OK GUYS LET'S GET MOVING! SOMEONE HAS A DATE WITH DEATH" I yelled

"YEAAAAAAHHHH" all the men and Goron Cried out

_Get ready Dark Link, I can't wait to make you watch as I steal Zelda away from you and to look into your eyes as my swords digs into your chest._

I smiled at the thought and started to move towards the sacred grounds.


	21. Chapter 21

New Plan

**Gannondorf's POV**

how could they just disappear? I asked myself. But the fact that they got away made me so mad. I turned on my heels and looked at Demise.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY FROM YOU?" I yelled as a hit him over the head.

"I…..I….she…she" he stuttered

"GO ON SPIT IT OUT"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let her go but…she" I stopped him mid sentence

"I don't want to hear you excuses, you let her get away and that is all there is to it" I walked towards the way they ran.

Suddenly I could hear someone yelling over the tree's, _who could possibly be in the forest now _I wondered.

"Come on, lets go check what the fuss over there is about" I told Demise

As we walked the voices we had been hearing talk for the past 5 minutes were getting louder. When I thought we were close enough I stopped then suddenly I heard a voice I knew.

"As you can see, Zelda has been hurt. Judging by the blood it seems they were only just here," said the mysterious voice

I smile spread across my face, if it isn't the mighty hero Link. Oh this was too good and by the looks of it he wanted to kill Dark Link or should I say Kin. As I watched them they gave a group yell and then group of men started to move into the trees. I turned my head and told Demise.

"New Plan…lets follow them. It seems Link knows where they are…." I gave a chuckle as we started walking the same way towards Zelda.


	22. Chapter 22

A Sacred Vow

**Zelda's POV**

I woke up to Kin pulling me into his embrace and I couldn't help but smile as I could feel his heartbeat quicken. I looked up and kissed him again. The warmth of his skin his smell, oh it was heaven.

"Kin?"

"Yeah.." he breathed in my ear

"promise me something?" I whispered into his strong chest

"Anything" he replied

"Never leave me or forget me"

"Jeez Zelda," he pulled me away from his chest and stared at me "you know I would never leave you behind" he said as he traced the trail of a stray tear that was making its way down my cheek.

**Kin's POV  
><strong>  
>Why was she acting like this, I grabbed her soft and delicate hand and put it to my lips.<p>

"But.." she choked out

I looked into her crystal eyes "but what..?"

"…. if there ever was a time or a situation you couldn't control…."

I could feel my frustration burst from its tiny box.

"You know I'll never leave you, you know I love you and you know I would do anything to protect you. You have done nothing but look after me, now its my turn to look after you"

As I stood up I grabbed Zelda's hands and held them.

"I call upon the goddess's and spirits that dwell in this sacred place. Witness these words that I will now say and hold me to them forever" I chanted

"Kin…what are you…" she fell silent as she realized what was going on.

**Zelda's POV**

He was going to do it; he was going to say a vow, but not just any vow. It was a sacred one, this was more important than a wedding vow or any kind of vow in the world.

"Are you ready?" Kin asked

I looked into the eyes of my beloved "ready.." I said shakily

He gives my hands a comforting squeeze as he starts to chant.

"I give myself to you, all of me, my heart even my soul" he gives me a cheeky grin "and I promise to never let anyone hurt you, I will be your shoulder to cry on and I'll be your other half. Finally I give you this vow and my heart"

**Kin's POV**

I look around and notice that our surroundings are glowing a dim gold, I smile as I look at Zelda as she starts to recite her vow.

"I am your and you are mine, together we are strong. I give every part of me to you; my heart and my soul are you're to take. My promise to you is to be there whenever you need, and to be by your side now and forever." A small tear falls down her cheek as she finishes.

"Now what do we do" I whisper

She giggles "now we dip our joint hands into the water and seal it with a kiss"

"I should have guessed it" I smirked

We walked to small pool that was gathered in the root of a tree, I look at Zelda and give her nudge to show her that I'm ready.

As we dip our hands in the small pool and it starts to glow a bright gold. I look at Zelda and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

**Zelda's POV**

As our lips parted my eyes seem drawn to the as notice strange lines swirling their way up Kin's and my wrists. Once the glowing stop we took our hands out and I was shocked to see some sort of symbol on it.

"Are you seeing this?" kind asks

"Ahuh" was all I seemed to get out.

The lines seem to form a pattern of a wave but when I looked closer I saw that they weren't just lines…. they were Kin's vow. The words evenly spaced on my skin.

"Our vows have been tattooed onto our skin…" I stutter

I notice Kin smiling as his finger traced the lines. "I think its so we are bond to each other with our words…"

We look at each other and I cant help myself but to jump into his embrace. I feel his lips ferociously finding mine. As our lips connected I knew that Kin was mine and I was his.


	23. Chapter 23

Close

**Link's POV**

It had been nearly 2 days since we made our way towards sacred grounds and now here we are nearly there, and the only thing that's standing in my way between me and seeing Zelda again, was this dreaded door! I should have thought that the Sacred Ground would have been closed off by something.

I slammed my fists on the door and cursed under my breath "how can we get this damn door open, we've said nearly everything; open sesame, open, let this door be open. We've tried knocking…. what else could it be!"

"maybe it's a song." someone whispered

"who said that" I asked

My main soldier pointed at a youngish boy with shaggy brown hair, "you come here"

The boy probably only the age of seventeen was pushed to the front of the line. I knealt down and tilted his head up so that I could see his eyes.

"Now what's you name young one?"

"my…my…" he stutters "my names Cadin"

"ok then Cadin…what were you saying about a song.?"

He looks around nervously and announces "Before I left mother told me about that the only way you can open a sacred door, such as this, you need to sing"

"what kind of…" before I could finish I suddenly fell to the ground into a world of blackness.

The blackness cleared and there standing in front of me was Zelda.


	24. Chapter 24

A nightmarish Encounter

**Zelda's POV**

I could hear someone calling my name, I turned around to come face to face with Link.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, "you can't be…."  
>"It's me my love.." he started making his way towards me<p>

"NO, KIN…..oh my god Kin help me" I sobbed, as Link got close I threw a punch at him I waited for the pain of impact but when I looked my fist was inside his chest. "How..?"

"This is a dream" Link said "I think because we are so close to each other now we can somehow talk through dreams. You know what this means.?" He said smoothly it made my skin crawl

"what…?" I started to back away as he took a step closer

"I can do whatever I want to you, and your precious Dark Link won't be here to save you."

"For your information his name is Kin! And you can't hurt me because my hand went through you when I tried to hit you. This proves that we can't have any physical contact in this dream scape." I state

he chuckled and kept walking towards me until he was so close I could smell the scent of grass on him. "I willed that to happen… though princess if we couldn't touch how come I can do this" suddenly I was pushed to the ground and Link was on top of me.

"Get off me!" I hissed

"tut tut tut" he said as he made his way down to in-between my legs.

I looked around trying to find away out but couldn't. _Please Kin help me _I thought.

"What's this!?" yelled Link

When I looked up I saw he was holding my arm up revealing my sacred mark that I shared with Kin. I looked into Link's eyes and all I could see was anger.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear "I think ill save this little experience until the real world. And I'll see you soon and Kin"

Before I could say another word I was awake and in the shaky embrace of Kin. 


	25. Chapter 25

_** No Escape**_

**Kin's POV**

"Shhh, shhh it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe," I whisper as I rock Zelda in my arms

Suddenly she pushes me away. "No, No you don't understand! Link…. he….he spoke to me in my dream, he said he was close more like he said he was outside of the sacred door." Her face suddenly turns a ghostly white. "We need to get out of here!" she yells

"Wait whoa what do you mean? Everything's fine there's no way he can be near us," I tell her

But its no use she's already standing and waiting for me to join her. We are about to run through an archway when Zelda is suddenly tripped over and dragged through I set of tree's.

"ZELDA!" I yell

"KIN! KIN PLEASE! KIN" her screams burn my ears; this is too painful I think as I race through the trees. My eyes desperately search for any sign of her.

I feel something hard hit the back of my head and next thing I know I'm face down in the dirt, everything starts to go hazy but I can hear a set of faint voices near me.

"Take him to the camp and lock him away, then take her to my tent and make sure she's tied up good and tight. " that voice sounds familiar, NO my head screams. It can't be, but in my heart I know it's true, it's Link and he has Zelda.

"Whose the weak one now" Link hisses in my ear

I can't speak a word and before I know it I fall into a dream of darkness and the thoughts of what Link would do to Zelda.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I hope you enjoying this story so far! I'm very proud of where the story is going at the moment, and so I'm excited to continue the rest of the love story between Kin and Zelda! **

**Thank you to the people who have put a review in! I'm very thankful because it gives me the inspiration to keep writing! So don't be afraid to drop in a review with any ideas you think might be cool to go into the story or just to say what you like about it! **

**Also sorry about how short this chapter is but I'm planning a long chapter next! **

**Anyways until next time readers ~**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hurt**_

**Zelda's POV**

"Uuhhh" I grumble as I wake-up from what seems like an eternity of sleeping "where am I? And what am I wearing" I look around down and find myself wearing a light yellow silk nightie and that I'm lying in a bed big enough to fit at least 5 people.

"I see you're awake now," someone announces

"Who?" I can't finish my sentence as a see the source of those words "Link."

He emerges from behind a cloth doorway shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of green cotton shorts. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of that deep sleep" he chuckles as he climbs onto the bed and starts to crawl towards me.

I slowly slide backwards along the silk sheets as Link comes closer. It was as if the dream I had was in reply, before I know it he's on top of me.

"Please don't," I whisper while holding a hand out

Link pushes me down and leans down on me; I can already feel his length pressing into me through his cotton shorts.

"Don't worry I'll make you forget all about him, all I need to do is touch the right spots" through that sentence I feel his hands make their way down my body until they're between my legs.

My breath catches as he rips my panties off; he then continues to remove my silk nightgown. "You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to touch you like this again"

He suddenly slides two of his fingers into me, I moan in response. "Please…. I don't want this," I pant

But he doesn't listen and continues to slide his fingers in and out of me. Next thing I know he's taking his pants off and then slams into me.

"OW!" I scream "STOP"

The room is filled with his loud grunts as he continues to push in and out of me. "Oh Zelda, Zelda!" he moans out loud.

Tears start to pour down my face and all I can think about is my precious Kin.

**Link's POV**

Oh this was heaven, being inside her and being able to touch her soft skin that I've missed so much. I pull out of her and turn her around so that she's on her knees and then slam myself into her.

"Ahhh" she yelps

My hands slowly make their way up her soft torso until I get to her boobs. I caress them lightly at first but then start to circle her nipples until they harden. "Oh baby" I whisper.

I stop again and sit her up this time so that I'm face to face with her.

"Please Link stop this, I don't want this please" she sobs

"Shhh shhh shhh it's ok you're only thinking like that because that scum of a man has poisoned your mind" I tell her "and believe me you won't need to worry about him anymore because by morning he'll be dead."

**Zelda's POV**

_**NOOOO! **_My mind screams, not him anyone but him.

Fresh tears streak down my face and I start to sob, "please stop, please" I whimper

Before he could lay another hand on me a soldier suddenly walks in "sir we need you at the meeting so we can discuss the next plan of action"

Link sighs, "be right there" he says as he slides off the bed and puts his pants back on. He looks at me and then climbs back on the bed and crawls to me. He grabs my face and says, "I'll be right back and we can continue what we were doing" he gives me a smirk and gives me a rough kiss.

I wait for him to leave before I go under the covers and start to cry. _**I need to get out of here, I need to find Kin**_ I think to myself and I know that I need to find him tonight. I sit up and look around the room, as I do I notice a set of keys hanging from a rusty hook.

_**And I think I just found my way out of here. Don't worry Kin, I'm coming. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Crying**_

**Kin's POV**

"I need to get out of here" I hiss to myself as I sit in the middle of the iron prison that I have been shoved into.

If I was strong enough I'd be able to break these bars and save Zelda, but I can't, so here I am, I feel so worthless! Who knows what he's doing to her right now. Oh it makes me sick to think about it. Why couldn't I have been stronger that way none of this would've happen and Zelda wouldn't be somewhere with that asshole!

I can hear a couple of the soldiers speaking outside my small enclosure.

"ha ha ha, that girl is probably screaming his name by now!" one of them slurs

_**Of course their drunk, why does this not surprise me **_I think to myself as I continue to listen.

"Yeah, geez I wish I could have a go, she seem s fit enough to please a whole army" the other chuckles

"Well maybe we can ditch the prisoner and get us some time with the girl" I can practically hear his smirk creep along his face.

"Sounds good. How about I get the boss out of the tent and ill let you have the first go?"

"Lets do this !" the other howls

I hear them leave their posts and jog away towards wherever Zelda is. I stand a slam my fists on the bars, the cage rattles as if shaking from the cold.

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all" I scream

The thought of their hands crawling all over her skin makes me so mad, not only do I have to deal with Link but also I now have to deal with two idiots. I'm surprised as I feel drops of water on my bruised and bleeding hands. I touch my face and realize that I'm crying. I crouch down and bury my face into my hands and sob loudly.

About half an hour later I'm still crying, it's strange because I can't seem to stop. Suddenly there's a loud clang outside the cage.

"Hello?" I whisper in-between sobs

A shadowy figure starts to crawl towards me.

"You better leave, the guards will be back any minute and..' I'm interrupted by the figure.

"Hah I wouldn't be so sure" said the figure. I recognized that voice, it to be the voice of my one and only.

"Zelda?" I ask

"Hey Kin" she says as she kneels down low enough so that I can now see her heavenly face in the moonlight. Zelda then pulls something out of a satchel that she's wearing and holds it out to me. "Now we haven't got much time anyone can walk past and we'll be caught, I could teleport but I have hardly any energy left because of reasons"

I raise an eyebrow at her last comment

"I'll tell you later now," there's a sudden click from the padlock "let's get out of here" she whispers

**Zelda's POV**

It was so good having Kin's hand in mine again as we race towards the stables. When we get to the stables we grab a horse and bring them out slowly then lead them towards the outskirts of the camp.

Once we are covered by the darkness outside of the camp we both climb onto our horses and ride towards Hyrule.

"Like old times huh?" Kin states as we ride over a bridge

"Yeah, like the times where I had no idea who you were or what you wanted" I giggled back.

A small smile makes it's way across his beautiful pale skin. How I have missed that smile of his.

We come to a small abandoned village where we decide to stop and get our bearings. As we walk around Kin stops me and asks, "What happened back there?"

"Uh..uh" I stutter. How was I going to tell him, more like what is he going to do when I tell him? I look into his beautiful ruby red eyes and say "He…he touched me"

I see the pain suddenly come across his face "Did he….do anything else?" he breaths

"Yes. He did more than touch or kiss me" Tears start to pour down my face and I fall to my knee's crying "I'm so sorry Kin I tried to stop him, but I was weak and he just…." I sob into my hands.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around and pull me into a loving embrace. "It's ok, it's ok. I know it's not your fault" Kin coos into my ear "Baby it's ok, I'm here now you have nothing to worry about. Now look at me."

I lift my head and look at him.

"Do you see this?" he asks as he holds out his wrist, I nod in response "Well you do know this means that we are bond together meaning that no matter what we will always belong and love each other"

"I know" I whisper between sobs

He slowly brings his head down and kisses all my tears away. "Now come with me" Kin helps me up and takes me back to the horses where he continues by lifting me up onto mine. "Zelda you need to ride to Hyrule or go somewhere safe".

I look at him in absolute shock "what are you saying?"

"I have unfinished business back there and I don't want to risk your life" he strokes my leg and looks at me.

No he can't, why was he doing this! "You promised that you wouldn't leave me!" I yell as I jump off the horse and jab a finger into his chest.

"I know I did but I need to break this promise" he says calmly

"But you said in your vow that you'll always be with me" I stat "And…and we made a vow…."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is" he whispers

I stare up at him blankly and say "You're not the only one that it's making it hard for! Tell me the truth why are you going back there?"

**Kin's POV **

Why was she making this so difficult? I breathe heavily "because I need to ok"

"That's not helpful information!" she yells again

"Please just get on the horse Zelda" I tell her

"NO NOT UNTIL I GET ANSWERS!" she screams

I look at her angrily and yell, "GO, JUST GO ZELDA, I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN MADE THAT VOW WITH YOU ANYWAY, YOUR JUST A SPOLIT CHILD AND YOU JUST THINK OF YOURSELF. SO JUST LEAVE ZELDA LEAVE! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Zelda looks at me stunned; I notice tears starting to well in her eyes. "But what you said before?"

"I didn't mean it ok…. please" I choke back a sob and continue, "just go you need to get out of here!"

She holds a hand out to me but I slap it away "Kin…" she sobs but doesn't continue. Instead she turns and runs to the horse. I watch as the girl I love climb onto the horse and start to ride away from the danger I was about to go back to.

I allow the tears I had been trying to hold in out and collapse to the ground and sob loudly. I wish I didn't have to do that, oh how I wish I didn't say those things, but I knew it was for the best, and she was safer that way. If I die when I go to fight Link, I'll know that she's safe.

Shaking the sadness away I stand and look at the direction where my sweet princess rode. I place two fingers to my lips and then stretch my arm towards that direction.

_**Please Zelda, be safe and please know I didn't mean any of what I said. I love you, forever and for eternity **_I think to myself as I make my way back towards where my enemy Link was.

**Zelda's POV**

"Why…why?" I sob as I ride towards Hyrule "WHYYYY" I scream

I stop the horse near a stream where I stand and sob loudly. As I stare into the water I can suddenly hear a voice whisper in my mind _"__**be safe and please know I didn't mean any of what I said. I love you, forever and for eternity" **_

"Kin?" I say out loud, and look towards where I had just come from. He still loves me? Then…he didn't mean that stuff.

I start to run towards where Kin was but I'm suddenly stopped with the thought that the only reason he said that stuff was so that I would leave.

_**This was his way of protecting me **_I think to myself, and I needed to honor it. I walk back to my horse and climb onto it. Looking back one last time a give the horse a soft kick and start to ride away from my love.


End file.
